In the related art, a band-shaped taping tape (a stretchable or non-stretchable adhesive cloth tape which is used by being stuck to a part of the body), a bandage, a substantially tubular supporter knitted in circular knitting, or the like has been used in order to cope with a medical purpose such as for prevention of an external injury such as a sprain of a wrist joint, an ankle joint, or a knee joint, emergency treatment at the time of the external injury, assistance in rehabilitation after the injury and until complete recovery, or prevention of the recurrence of the external injury or the like.
Of these, the taping tape is disposable, and thereby is not economical, and has a problem in which depending on the constitution of a user, a rash occurs on the skin of the user due to an adhesive, and there is a concern that in a user having sensitive skin, such as an aged person, skin peeling may occur when peeling off the taping tape.
Further, the circular knitting supporter has an approximately tubular shape, and therefore, there is a problem in which there is a concern that in a case where an injured site is inserted to be forcedly bent, it may be painful, and a fixing force is inferior, as compared to the taping tape.
In contrast, the bandage is a band-shaped fabric having stretchability in a warp direction, and therefore, it easily follows an affected area, the wearer themselves can wind it while adjusting a fixing force, an excessive force is not applied against the movement of the wearer's body, a stable fixing force can be obtained, and it is economical because it can be used repeatedly.
For example, an ankle correction implement of the related art is provided with a locking part which is locked to a big toe or another toe, a band-shaped annular winding part which is fixed to be annularly wound around the ankle and has flexibility to expand and contract along a direction of the winding, a band-shaped spiral winding part which connects the locking part and the annular winding part, is spirally wound over an area from the big toe or another toe of the foot to the ankle, and has flexibility to expand and contract along a direction of the winding, and a bending spiral winding part which is bent between the annular winding part, the spiral winding part, and the locking part (refer to PTL 1, for example).